No Safe Place
by A1fictiongrl
Summary: Jamie/OC story. Someone is stalking Angela, and Jamie is determined to help. Sucky summary, I know! My first Blue Bloods story, so be gentle! THIS IS NOT JOE'S ANGELA! IT IS A DIFFERENT-OC ANGELA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is my first attempt at a Blue Bloods story. I couldn't get this out of my head, so I decided to try my hand at it. I hope you like it :-) I definitely want this to be a multi-chapter fic…so I would love some feedback!**

**I don't own Blue Bloods, and I apologize in advance if I make a mistake regarding police procedure or anything like that. The only knowledge I have of the criminal justice system is what I watch on TV. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Angela ran up to her apartment door, out of breath, and quickly tried to unlock the door. Her hands were shaking so badly that it took her a few tries to get the key in the hole.

"C'mon, c'mon" she said under her breath.

She finally got the door open, when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"NO!" she screamed loudly, pulling away. The assailant struggled with her, hanging onto her arm. As she tugged her arm free, she heard a loud _pop _and her right arm exploded with pain. She ignored it, rushing into the apartment and slamming the door on the man's face.

She hurriedly locked the door behind her and latched the chain.

Praying it would be enough to keep him out, she ran for the bedroom, the phone in her uninjured hand.

She locked herself in her closet and dialed 911.

"Hello?! There's a man trying to break into my apartment! I think he has a gun!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBB

Three blocks away, Officer Jamie Reagan and his partner, Officer Vinny Cruz, had just made their third traffic stop for the night. Needless, to say, they were bored out of their minds.

They had just sent another unhappy driver on his way when they got the call.

"_We've got a report of a 10-31_(crime in progress)_ with a possible 10-32 _(man with gun)_ at the Helena Apartments, address is 601 W. 57__th__ Street, the 911 call came from a woman in apartment 3B, says the man is trying to get into her apartment."_

"Grab that up will ya?" Jamie asked Vinny, turning around and heading toward the address, "We're only a few blocks away."

Vinny grabbed his radio. "Dispatch, 12-George acknowledged. 601 W. 57th Street, apartment 3B."

Ten minutes later, Jamie pulled the car to a squealing stop in front of the apartment building and had barely turned off the engine before he and Vinny jumped out.

They headed into the building, guns drawn. They moved silently up the stairs to the 3rd floor, communicating silently.

As they reached the stairwell, they stopped and Jamie nodded to Vinny.

_One, Two, Three_ – Vinny grabbed the door. Jamie went in high, Vinny low, guns at the ready.

Vinny was the one that spotted 3B first, the door broken, almost in half. Someone had clearly put their foot through the door.

They swept the hallway then entered 3B, going room to room. They paused in the bedroom at the closet door that was slightly open, and had a bullet hole in it.

"NYPD! Come out with your hands up!" Jamie said clearly, in a loud voice.

"_Don't shoot"_, came the tired voice of a woman inside.

"Ma'am, we need you to come out with your hands up" Vinny repeated.

"_I'm injured," _she called out.

Jamie looked at his partner and Vinny nodded. "Alright, ma'am, we're going to come in now. We're gonna need you to keep your hands up and in plain sight, okay?" he asked.

"_O- okay" _was her hesitant reply.

They entered the closet the same way they had entered the third floor hallway.

The woman was sitting at the very back of the surprisingly spacious closet, her left hand in the air.

"Ma'am, we're going to need to see your other hand" Jamie said, gun still at the ready.

The woman slowly lifted her right hand and cried out in pain.

"I think my shoulder is…dislocated_" _she gritted her teeth.

Once the officers were certain that she was alone and unarmed, they moved closer…and saw the gun lying on the top of an opened safe.

Vinny quickly moved in, grabbing the weapon.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBB

Angela was tired. So tired. He had come after her _again._

No place was safe. This was her third move, and he had still tracked her down.

Leaning against the back of the closet, she fought to keep her eyes open.

The officers had called for an ambulance and the cute, almost boyish-looking one was trying to keep her awake.

"What's your name, ma'am?" he asked.

"Angela…Angela Fitzgerald" she replied, blinking slowly.

"Can you tell me what happened, Ms. Fitzgerald?" he asked.

Angela blinked again. "Uh…he followed me home. I tried to get in before he caught me, but I wasn't…wasn't quick enough" she said fading.

"Ms. Fitzgerald. Angela. You need to stay awake for me" he said firmly.

Angela blinked her eyes open again. "Mmmm…arm hurts like a bitch."

The officer and his partner exchanged a look and he let out a small laugh.

"Yeah. Been there done that. Definitely wouldn't want to do that again" he replied.

Angela was saved from replying when the EMTs came in.

The officer told them what he knew of her injuries and let the paramedics do their work.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When Angela came to, she was in a hospital bed.

She lay there, still, her eyes darting around the room.

A voice came from her right side, scaring her and making her jump.

"Feeling better?"

She turned her head and there was the officer that had tried to keep her awake in the closet.

She nodded slightly.

"Did I pass out?" she asked.

He nodded. "They set your shoulder while you were out. Be glad you weren't awake for that. It, as you put it, hurts like a bitch" he said, grinning a little, "The paramedics said they didn't know how you had stayed conscious for so long."

"Sheer willpower" was all she said.

"Do you think you can give me your statement now?" he asked.

She nodded and drew in a deep breath.

"As I told you before, he had followed me home. I noticed him as I got to my building. I quickly ran up to my apartment door. I tried to get in before he got to me but I wasn't quick enough. He grabbed my arm, but I twisted out of his grasp and dislocated my arm. I ran into my apartment, locked the front door, ran to my bedroom and called 911 from my closet."

The officer wrote down what she said and then stopped.

"When we got the call from dispatch, they said you had reported that the man had a gun. Why did you think that?" he asked.

"Because he had one before" she said without thinking.

"What do you mean before?" he asked, focusing on her. "Has this guy assaulted you before?"

When she didn't answer, he leaned forward. "Do you know the man that attacked you?

**Okay, so what do you think? Horrible? Good? Should I continue with the story? **

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I was a little slow on posting this chapter, I have like 3 other fanfic stories I had to update. I'll tell you straight off that I might (well, probably will) be late posting most of the time. Usually I try to update every 2 weeks, but sometimes that just doesn't happen. **

**Well, anyways…here's the next chapter, I don't own Blue Bloods, and any mistakes I make are mine and I am sorry for them. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"_Do you know the man that attacked you?"_

"Uh...no...No. I meant that I thought I caught a glimpse of a gun as I was struggling to get in the front door" Angela said fearfully, trying to cover for her earlier statement.

_Can't tell them, can't tell them. _Angela remembered the last time she had told. She shuddered, and then lied through her teeth.

"I didn't get a good look at him" she said apologetically.

Jamie studied her for a moment and then leaned back in his chair. "That's alright. Is there anything else you can think of? What happened after you called 911?"

"I heard the man kick in my door and then he must have ran off because, the next thing I know, you and your partner were there" she replied.

Jamie asked one more question. "You had a gun in your apartment. Is it registered?" he asked.

The simple question caught her off guard and she stumbled over her words, telling him that her gun license was in the safe.

She was grateful that she could at least answer one question truthfully.

"All right. I let you get some rest. A detective may be in to speak with you in a little bit" Jamie responded. Setting his card on the side table by her bed, he said goodbye.

She nodded, laying her head back against the pillows as he headed towards the door.

"Officer…" she began. "Reagan" he added, filling in the blanks.

"Officer Reagan," she repeated, "thank you…for showing up when you did. Who knows what could've happened."

Jamie nodded and responded. "You're welcome, ma'am. I was just doing my job."

He left the room and she looked down, wishing that she could've been completely truthful to him, but knowing that the consequences would have been great if she had.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BB

Jamie walked out of Angela Fitzgerald's hospital room and almost ran smack into Detective Danny Reagan, also known as his big brother.

Jamie looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing here, Danny?" he asked, curious.

"I caught the Fitzgerald case" he said, as if it was obvious.

Jamie nodded in understanding, even thought he wasn't sure why Danny had caught a case as small as this. He usually caught homicides.

As if in answer, Danny added, "Also, I kind of pissed off my lieutenant and he's punishing me by giving me the shit assignments for a few weeks."

Jamie bit back a chuckle, knowing how dangerous Danny could be when he was mad.

"You take her statement?" Danny asked, changing the subject.

Jamie nodded and gave him Angela's version of the events as she had told them to him.

When he was finished, Danny looked thoughtful.

"Sounds like she knows more than she's letting on" he commented.

Jamie agreed with him. She was definitely hiding something, and whatever it was, it had her scared.

They said their goodbyes and Danny told him that he would check in on her the next day to get her official statement. He had a family to get home to.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBB

It was decided by the doctor that Angela should be kept overnight for observation.

Angela wanted to protest and sign out AMA (against medical advice), but she thought it would draw too much attention.

So, she settled in for a long night in an uncomfortable hospital bed with a room that had no lock.

_She felt safer already._

Angela dozed off and on, but every time she heard the faintest creak or someone walking outside in the hall she would jolt awake.

Sighing, she was settling back down for what felt like the hundredth time of the night when the door to her room creaked open slowly.

Looking fearfully in that direction, Angela waited for the person to come through the door, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

A few seconds passed and then the door swung open, revealing a man standing there in the shadows.

Angela sucked in a breath and let out a blood-curling scream.

**Sorry for another cliffhanger… (not really) haha :-) Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know how I'm doing with the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. It's been more than a month since I've updated. So…how mad are you guys? *Gulp* I am so sorry! I found out like 3 weeks ago that my family and I had to move, so I've been packing and moving and unpacking, and it's just been CRAZY! I promise you guys that the next update won't be so long this time. I don't own Blue Bloods and any mistakes (especially about police procedure) are mine. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

_Angela sucked in a breath and let out a blood-curling scream._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She was about to let out another scream, when the person rushed into the room.

"Whoa! Whoa, Angela, it's just me, Officer Reagan!"

Angela focused in on the person and realized it _was _Officer Reagan.

Jamie walked quickly over to her bed and touched her shoulder as she was trying to get her breath back.

All the while she was thinking- _Calm down. Don't hyperventilate, don't hyperventilate._

It didn't work. She was shaking and she couldn't take a full breath and…she started panicking.

"I can't…can't…b-breathe" she gasped out.

Jamie grabbed her hands and sat down on the edge of the bed in front of her. "Okay, Angela. I need you to look at me. Focus on me and squeeze my hands."

When she did that, he pressed one of her hands to his chest so she could feel his heartbeat.

"You feel that Angela? You feel my heart beating and my breath going in and out?"

She nodded and he continued talking to her calmly. "I want you to try to mimic my breathing. Come on, breathe. In and out, breathe in and out."

Angela began trying to mimic his breathing, following his instructions.

Five long minutes later, her heartbeat and breathing had slowed back down to a regular pace.

When it was clear she was back in control, Jamie let go of Angela's hands.

Angela looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry I freaked out like that…and thank you" she whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I was the one that came creeping in here and scared you half to death. I'm the one who should be apologizing" Jamie said, smiling slightly.

Angela laughed nervously. "How did you know how to- how to help me?" she asked.

"My sister has had panic attacks before. I've helped her through it a couple times" Jamie replied.

Angela nodded and, as she focused in on him, realized something. "Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" she blurted out.

Jamie laughed, taken aback. "I'm off shift. I just wanted to come by and check on you, see how you were doing."

After a brief pause he spoke again, "so…how are you doing?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm okay" was all Angela said.

Jamie looked at her and hesitated before asking another question. "Angela, do you mind if I call you Angela?" After her brief nod, he continued. "What had you so scared when I came in?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Angela stammered, "I screamed because you scared me. That's all."

Jamie sighed. "Angela, I wish you would tell me who attacked you. We can protect you."

"No you can't" Angela whispered, just loud enough for Jamie to hear.

"So you _do _know who attacked you" Jamie said, looking at her.

Angela shook her head violently. "No! No, I don't."

"I-I think you need to leave. You need to leave _right now_."

Jamie raised his hands in surrender and stood up, turning for the door.

"You can trust me, you know. If you change your mind, you can call me; anytime, day or night" he said, placing his business card with his cell number on the table by her hospital bed.

With that said, he left, leaving her alone again.

When he was gone, Angela turned her head into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM 

The next day dawned bright and early at 6 a.m. (thanks to the bright and cheerful nurse that came in to wake her up).

The doctor came in at 7 and told her that she could be released the same day…and to add to her already _fantastic _mood, another police officer came up to take her statement. Only this time, it was a detective, which made her _more_ nervous.

"Miss Fitzgerald, my name is Detective Reagan" he introduced himself, sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

Angela had thought she was home free. She was all ready to be discharged and was just sitting on her hospital bed, waiting for paperwork, when the detective had come in.

_Wait…Reagan? _"What does your family populate the whole New York City police force?" she asked, annoyed.

The detective let out a surprised laugh. "I'm not trying to cause you any grief, Miss Fitzgerald. I just want to go over your statement one more time."

"You stated that your attacker grabbed your arm, dislocating it as you tried to get into your apartment; you hid in your closet as he kicked in your door; you called the police, and he was gone by the time they got there…and, oh, you didn't see the guy's face. Is that correct?" he asked.

Angela nodded. "Yes."

"Alright," Detective Reagan said, writing something down on his notepad, "Oh, one more thing. When did you notice the man?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Huh?" Angela asked, confused.

"Well, did he just show up at your apartment? Or, did he follow you from somewhere?"

"I-well, I don't- uh, I don't really know. I didn't notice him until I was in my apartment building. I was on my floor, and was unlocking my apartment door. He came up so fast, I didn't see his face."

Detective Reagan nodded, made some more notes, and then stood.

Angela looked up at him. "I-Is that it?" she asked hesitantly.

The detective nodded. "If you have anything else to add to your statement, here's my card" he said, handing her his business card.

"What is it with Reagans giving me business cards? Are there any more of you I should worry about?" she asked sarcastically.

"Jamie gave you his card?" the detective asked, grinning.

She glared at him. "Yes."

The detective laughed and headed for the door. "Oh," he said, turning back, "my sister is the Assistant District Attorney."

"What?" Angela asked.

"You asked if there were any more Reagans you should worry about" he replied, grinning, before walking out of her hospital room.

Angela heaved a sigh and put her head in her hands. _Reagans. _

**Welp, that's the third chapter for ya! How'd you like it? I thought about making the ending a cliffhanger again, but then I didn't think that would be very nice. I love reviews, so if you enjoyed the chapter, hit me up with one! Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I don't own Blue Bloods and all mistakes are my own- particularly with the police procedure and cab fares (including some parts of the show), etc. Enjoy! WARNING: Mentions of abuse. **

Chapter 4

After Detective Reagan left, the doctor finally came in with Angela's discharge papers and left her with strict instructions not to do anything strenuous with her right arm for at least a few days and to wear the sling he gave her.

Angela signed the paperwork she needed to sign and gave the nurse her insurance information out of the purse one of the officers had been nice enough to grab.

As she pulled it out she realized that her keys were, thankfully, inside her purse.

She walked out of the hospital and breathed in the fresh (polluted) air before hailing a cab.

"Helena Apartments, 601 West 57th Street, please" she said as she got in.

The cabbie got her there in 20 minutes, causing her to pray for her life as he careened around corners and sped through traffic lights.

He pulled up in front of her building and jolted to a stop, causing her to almost slam into the partition.

"That'll be- ehh- $10 even considering you're injured" he said, sticking his hand out the window as she got out of the cab gingerly.

Angela reached for her wallet, pulled out a $20 and handed it to the driver.

He looked at her questioningly. "Well, you did break records getting me home, so consider the other ten a "thanks" from me for not killing me on the ride here" she said, grinning.

The cabbie laughed as he drove off.

Angela shook her head and walked into her building.

She looked around as she got onto the elevator and headed up to the third floor.

Once the elevator reached her floor and the doors opened, Angela cautiously looked around before stepping out and making her way to her apartment.

Angela quickly walked to her apartment and unlocked her door (which the superintendent had apparently fixed). She glanced around once more before stepping into her apartment and locking the door behind her, making sure to latch the security chain.

Angela breathed a sigh of relief and sagged against the door, glad to be home.

Dropping her purse on the small table in the entryway, she kicked off her shoes in the living room and went to check her answering machine.

Noticing that she had three messages, she pressed the play button and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and some painkillers for her sore arm.

The first message was from her publisher, (she was an author, had written a couple of children's books and was currently working on another one), asking her if her latest draft was ready.

The second message was from Detective Reagan, asking Angela to come in and sign an official statement and retrieve her weapon that the responding officers had confiscated.

She sighed and waited for the next message to play.

"_Hello Angela. I heard you were attacked last night. Hope you weren't hurt too badly. I'm glad to see you've returned to where you belong. I'll be seeing you real soon" —_ and the line went dead.

Angela sat down heavily at her kitchen table, tears running down her face.

She knew that voice. She could never forget it.

_****FLASHBACK**FLASHBACK**FLASHBACK**FLASHBACK**FLAS HBACK**_

"Angela! I'm home!" he called as he walked in the apartment door.

Angela sucked in a breath, trying to get dinner done quickly.

"Angela! Where's my beer?" he yelled from the living room.

"Coming!" She yelled in a lighthearted voice. _Don't make him mad, don't make him mad._

Angela grabbed a beer out of the fridge and walked quickly over to where he sat.

She didn't see the shoes he had taken off until she was tripping over them.

Angela stumbled and the already-open beer can in her hand emptied in his lap…_onto his uniform pants._

Angela shakily got to her feet, apologizing profusely.

He stayed silent and Angela waited for the storm to come.

When he remained silent, Angela tried to apologize again.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't see your shoe-" was all she got out before a backhanded slap to the face sent her sprawling.

"Are *_punch_* you _*kick* _saying _*slap*_ this was _MY _fault?" he asked, yelling.

Angela shook her head, sobbing into the floor.

He looked at her in disgust and stepped over her, walking into the kitchen to get his dinner.

_****PRESENT**PRESENT**PRESENT**PRESENT****_

Angela shook herself out of her reverie and wiped the tears off of her face.

She stood up and went to get Detective Reagan's business card out of her purse. She needed that gun back.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBB

Detective Danny Reagan was at his desk, buried in paperwork, when his phone rang.

"Thank the Lord above" he said before answering it. "Reagan."

"_Detective Reagan, this is Angela Fitzgerald. I just got your message."_

"Ah, Miss Fitzgerald. Yes, I need you to come in and sign an official statement and you can pick up your gun."

"_Really? I didn't think I'd be able to get that back for at least a week."_

"Well, since the gun didn't actually hit anyone, and the most damage it did was to your closet door, it didn't take that long. All we had to do was find the bullet and make sure your gun was properly registered and that your gun license was up to date."

"_That's great! When can I come by?"_

"Well, I'll probably be buried under paperwork all day today, so you can come by anytime."

"_Okay, I'll come by in the next hour or two. Thanks."_

"You're welcome and I'll see you soon, Miss Fitzgerald."

Danny hung up the phone and just stared for a minute.

His partner, Detective Jackie Curatola, looked up at him. "What's up?"

"Somethin' hinky goin' on with this victim."

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "What, you think she's hiding something?"

"Yeah. She's definitely hidin' somethin'. I just don't know what."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Angela decided not wait around her apartment and got in a cab to the police station almost immediately after she got off the phone with Detective Reagan.

She got out of the cab at the 12th precinct and made her way inside.

The inside of the station was hectic and loud. Angela looked around, confused as to where to go.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" a voice called out.

Angela looked to her right and there stood Officer Reagan.

_Not the Reagan I'm looking for, but he'll do- _she thought.

"Miss Fitzgerald!" Jamie exclaimed when the woman turned to face him.

"Officer Reagan" she said, relieved, "I'm supposed to meet your…brother? Detective Reagan, but I'm not sure where to go…"

Jamie chuckled. "Yeah, it is kind of a zoo in here. And, yes, Danny- Detective Reagan- is my brother."

"Why don't I take you up to see Danny?" he asked, "I'm here early for my shift anyways."

Angela nodded and followed Jamie as he started up the stairs.

"How's your arm?" he asked as they walked.

"It's alright. Just a little sore" she said, huffing as they made the turn onto the third floor stairwell.

Jamie led her out into the bullpen on the third floor and pointed her to Danny's desk.

"I've got to get changed for my shift" he said, turning towards the stairs, "…oh, and I'm still available if you ever want to lighten that load."

Angela furrowed her brow. "Thanks…I think."

Shaking her head, she turned to find Detective Reagan watching her curiously.

"Miss Fitzgerald" he said, sticking out his hand, "thank you for coming in. I know you just got discharged from the hospital, so we'll make this as short and painless as possible."

Angela shook his hand and followed him over to his desk.

He pointed her to a slightly worn chair and they sat down.

"Okay, here is your official statement as it was told to Officer Reagan and myself, just read it over, make sure it's correct and then sign it and date it at the bottom."

"That's it?" she asked.

Danny nodded. "Yep, that's it. We just want to make sure your statement is _truthful_."

Angela read the statement over and hesitated a little before signing it at the bottom.

"Alright, wait right here and I'll go get your property out of the evidence locker" he said, standing up.

Detective Reagan was back within a couple minutes, and handed her an evidence bag that contained her 9mm Smith and Wesson and its bullets.

Angela breathed a sigh of relief when he set the bag in front of her. She already felt safer.

Danny looked at her strangely before handing her another form. "This says that the gun is yours and all the official procedural stuff that says that you didn't steal the gun from the evidence room. You just need to read it over, sign and date it."

Angela let out a half-laugh before signing it and handing it back to him.

Danny peeled off the top of the carbonless copy paper and handed her the sheet underneath that had the same information.

"Okay, that's everything. Thank you for coming in, Miss Fitzgerald."

They both stood and Danny led Angela over to the stairwell. "Let me know if you have any questions or concerns about your case and I'll be in touch if we find out anything."

Angela nodded and thanked him before heading down the stairs.

She kept going, not stopping until she got out of the building. She _hated _police stations.

Angela hailed a cab, opened the evidence bag that Det. Reagan gave her, and loaded her gun (which caused a look of panic on the cab driver's face before she explained to him that it was registered to her and she wasn't going to hurt him) before putting it in her purse.

Knowing that she had her gun back, and that it was within reach, made her breath a little easier.

**Okay, what'd you think? Let me know! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh I'm SO SORRY! I promised I'd update in 2 weeks and what's it been, 3? 4 weeks? :-( Life just keeps getting in the way!**

**SO- Recap: Angela was released from the hospital, got a message from her attacker on her answering machine, got a call from Detective Reagan, asking her to come to the station- sign a statement and pick up her gun and she went and got it. Also, Angela had a flashback and it was revealed that she actually knew her attacker and had lived with him. **

***WHEW* okay, all mistakes are mine and I don't own Blue Bloods. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Mentions of Abuse**

Chapter 5

After returning to her apartment, Angela put her gun in its rightful place, locking it up in the safe in her closet.

Trying to bring back some semblance of normalcy into her life, she started working on the next draft for her children's book that was due in a couple of weeks. She had most of the draft done; she just needed to finish a couple of illustrations - which she drew herself.

Pulling out her sketchpad and colored pencils, she got to work, becoming calmer as she drew on.

Sketching was her therapy. It was what had gotten her through after…_Nope. Can't go there. _

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBB

The week moved slowly on, with no new leads on Angela's attacker.

…And Danny was becoming frustrated. He _knew _there was something more going on, but he just couldn't figure it out- and he had exhausted every lead.

Sunday dinner rolled around and the Reagan family sat around the table, eating and talking amongst themselves, mostly about the Fitzgerald case and the fact that there were no new leads.

Danny had been thinking about the case when a new thought came to him and he grinned.

Jamie caught sight of the grin and cringed inwardly. _Nothing good came from that grin._

And he was right, as Danny turned to look at him in that moment.

"So…Jamie, I had an interesting conversation with that victim, Angela Fitzgerald. She said you gave her your business card" he said.

Jamie shrugged, trying not to react. "So?" he asked, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing…and then you two happen to run into one another at the precinct when she was coming by to sign her statement…"

"Again" Jamie added, "What is so wrong with that?" he asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing…" Danny said, trailing off, still grinning.

Jamie shook his head and went back to eating; not noticing his father's eyes on him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBB

Angela's week passed slowly as well. She was still on edge, but she had turned in her next draft to her publisher and was grateful that she hadn't heard anything more from _him._

Unfortunately, Angela's luck did not hold. Sunday afternoon, probably around the same time that Danny was teasing Jamie, Angela received another phone call.

Angela had been in the kitchen, making some lunch, when the phone had rung. She let the call go to voicemail and the message played out loud in her apartment seconds later.

"_Hey Angie, baby. Heard you been talking to the cops. Hope you've been saying nice things about me." _

At the sound of his voice, Angela shuddered and sank to the floor, rocking back and forth.

"Leave me alone" she whispered, "Just leave me alone!"

_**FLASHBACK*FLASHBACK*FLASHBACK*FLASHBACK*FLASHBACK* FLASHBACK*FLASHBACK*FLASHBACK*FLASHBACK*FLASHBACK*   
**_

Weeks had passed since the last time he had beaten her.

Angela was getting jittery, just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

It fell on a Friday afternoon, three weeks after the episode when she had clumsily tripped and spilled beer on his pants.

Angela had a job at a coffee shop three days a week (he had told her that she needed to earn her keep- and the money went to him obviously).

She was at the cash register and a man had engaged her in a harmless conversation and she had smiled at him. When the man moved to go sit down, Angela had looked up and noticed _him_ standing by the door.

Angela's smile slowly disappeared as he walked up to the counter.

"Hi" he said with fake cheerfulness.

He leaned over the counter and kissed her, biting her lip in the process.

Angela jolted, realizing just how angry he was.

At that same moment, the manager came over. "Officer Thomas! We haven't seen you around in awhile" she said, oblivious to what was going on.

"I've been busy, but I just happened to have the afternoon off. Think Angela could skip out early today?" he asked, turning up the charm.

The manager readily agreed and Angela slowly took off her apron and grabbed her purse, following _him _out of the shop.

He waited until they reached his car- and no one could see- before making his move.

Grabbing her, he pushed her up against the side of the car.

"What the HELL were you doing in there Angela?" he asked, mindful to keep his voice low enough to where they couldn't be overheard.

He opened up the passenger side door of the car and shoved her in, smacking her head on the roof of the car.

He stalked around to the other side and got in, fuming.

Angela rubbed the back of her head where it hit the car and he noticed.

Before she could see it coming he had pulled her head back by her hair. "Oh _sweetheart, _that's just the beginning of what I have in store for you."

"Now buckle up. Wouldn't want to get pulled over by the _police_" he said, laughing as he pulled out of the parking lot.

They drove home in silence.

As soon as they entered the apartment, _he _calmly closed the door and locked it before turning to face her.

The look on his face had Angela backing up slowly.

"Dave, please, nothing happened" she said, putting her hands up, "I was just being polite, I swear!"

Dave shook his head and turned, backhanding her across the face and knocking her to the floor.

Angela screamed, begging him not to do this.

In response, he dragged her up by her hair and pinned her against the wall.

What he did next frightened Angela beyond belief: _he_ _wrapped his hands around her throat._

Angela lost it, screaming and crying, yelling for someone to help her.

Dave slapped her again, trying to shut her up, and then started choking her.

Angela's vision grayed as she prayed someone would hear her screaming and stop him before he killed her once and for all.

She managed to get out a "Please God" just before her world went black.

***END FLASHBACK***

**So? Reviews please? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, it's only been a little over 2 weeks this time…but I won't jinx it by saying it's on time. **

**RECAP: No new leads on Angela's attacker, Danny teased Jamie about him spending too much time with her, Angela got another voicemail from her attacker, her ex, and she had a flashback. In the flashback, we learned that he is a cop and his name is "Dave" Thomas. At the end of Chapter 5, Dave choked Angela until she passed out (in the flashback).**

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE**

**I don't own Blue Bloods and all mistakes are my own (especially about police procedure). (By the way- this chapter will start with where we left off in the flashback- and the whole chapter will be a flashback).**

Chapter 6

**FLASHBACK*FLASHBACK*FLASHBACK*FLASHBACK**

_She managed to get out a "Please God" just before her world went black._

The first thing Angela heard when she woke up was someone knocking on the front door.

"Police, open the door please."

Dave growled and kicked her. "Get up!" he said as loud as he dared. "Go to the bedroom and go with whatever story I give them."

When she didn't move fast enough he kicked her again, making her hiss in pain.

She got up, grabbing the wall for balance and made her way slowly into the bedroom.

Angela hurt all over, so she lay down on the bed and tried to stay conscious.

She could hear the officers in the living room.

"_Sir, we had a few reports of screaming coming from this apartment. Do you mind if we take a look around?"_ one man asked.

"Let me stop you right there." Angela almost didn't recognize Dave's voice because she had never heard him sound worried or sympathetic at all. "…because I know what you'll find. My girlfriend was attacked tonight…"

_Okay, this is it; this is the cover story. He's going to claim I was attacked and expect me to say that I didn't see who did it. Okay, play along, play along…_ -Angela thought.

"…she came home tonight, beat up and hysterical. That was probably the screaming that the neighbors heard."

"_Well, do you mind if we speak to her?" _the other officer asked.

"Sure, but I don't know how much you'll get out of her. She wasn't making much sense when she came home. To tell you the truth, I was about to take her to the hospital myself."

_Yeah, I just bet you were_- Angela thought.

She could hear their voices coming down the hallway, so she did her best to appear unresponsive and injured as she lay back on the pillows (which wasn't too much of a stretch- she really did need to go to the hospital).

"Angela's in here. She passed out for a bit when she got home so I carried her in here. I don't know if she's awake yet."

He opened the door and two officers stepped in behind him.

Dave gave her a warning look before approaching her. "Angela, you're awake" he said, faking relief.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked, playing along.

"You don't remember?" Dave asked acting concerned.

Angela shook her head, pretending to be confused.

The older Latino- looking man turned to the younger one and told him to call for a bus.

While they were distracted, Dave leaned over Angela.

"You were attacked. You don't know who did it, and you can't remember how you got home. Understand?"

Angela nodded once.

"An ambulance is on its way. We can take your statement at the hospital after you get medical treatment" the younger officer said, stepping up to the end of the bed.

"Thank you" Dave said, playing the part of the worried boyfriend.

The older officer glanced around the room and noticed Dave's shield sitting on the dresser.

"Are you a cop?" he asked.

Dave nodded. "I'm an officer out of the 7th precinct… been on the job for 5 years."

The EMTs arrived within 10 minutes, and Angela was loaded on the stretcher and quickly taken down to the waiting ambulance.

Dave rode with her to the hospital, but the nurses made him wait in the waiting room while Angela was being examined.

As soon as Dave left the room, Angela breathed a sigh of relief, but she knew it wouldn't be long before he forced his way back into the room just to make sure she wasn't telling anyone the truth about what happened.

The doctors examined her and determined that she had two broken ribs, a concussion, a bruised throat, and bruises on her legs and arms.

It was determined that she would stay at the hospital overnight.

When the doctors were done, the officers came into her room. "Hello again" she rasped, her throat sore.

"Hi. We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves before. This is Officer Reagan, and I'm Sergeant Renzulli" the older officer said, standing next to the bed.

"Angela Fitzgerald," she said, "I know you'll probably need that for the report."

Officer Reagan wrote that down as Renzulli continued talking.

"Miss Fitzgerald, can you tell us what happened to you?"

Angela shook her head. "I-I really don't remember" she said, looking away.

"Just try" Renzulli said softly.

Angela flicked her eyes toward the younger officer and turned away again.

"I don't remember" she whispered. _He could be watching. Remember, he might always be watching. Remember what happened last time_- she kept repeating to herself.

Renzulli looked over to the younger officer. "Joe" he said, gesturing for him to leave.

The younger officer nodded and Renzulli sat down in the chair by Angela's bed.

"What happened last time?" he asked suddenly.

Angela sucked in a breath and whipped her head to look at him, wincing in pain.

"What?" she asked frantically.

Renzulli looked at her. "It's what you were saying under your breath."

"N-nothing. Nothing happened. I don't know what you're talking about. I was attacked but I didn't see who it was and I don't know how I got home" she said in one breath.

Renzulli nodded in understanding. "Is that what he told you to say?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

"You know," He continued conversationally, "I had a cousin who had an abusive husband. She would swear up and down, just like you are, that he didn't cause the bruises that covered her body. And one day she called me, terrified, and that was the last I heard from her until they found her body three days later. He killed her."

Renzulli leaned forward, knowing their time was precious. Reagan could only hold off the boyfriend for so long.

"He will kill you. Guys like this always do. You have to get out while you can. Move away; don't tell anyone where you're going. Go as far away as you can."

"I can't" she whispered fervently, "I don't have very much money and he'd find me. He's a police officer!"

"I'll help you. Reagan and I will both help you" he said seriously. He jotted down his phone number and slipped it underneath the blanket to where Dave wouldn't see it when he came in.

"Call this number when you're ready. It's my cell. I'll help you get out."

Dave walked in just as Renzulli was standing up. "Well if you think of anything else, or remember any details from the attack, just call" he said, nodding at Dave as he left.

"Did you tell them anything?" he asked after the officers left.

"Not a thing" Angela said, pushing the piece of paper underneath her thigh.

That pacified Dave and, in the next week, when he just happened to be working double shifts, Angela called Renzulli, packed her things, and left, leaving no trace of herself in the apartment.

Both Renzulli and Reagan took her to the bus station, gave her $3,000 dollars in cash, and told her to pick a city, buy a ticket, and use the rest of the money to get settled.

She would forever be grateful to them, because they had saved her life.

When she was packing her things, she found a suicide note that Dave had written in her name. He had been planning to kill her.

**END FLASHBACK**END FLASHBACK**END FLASHBACK**END FLASHBACK**END FLASHBACK**

**What'd you think? Review please! I love reviews :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY GOODNESS I AM SO SORRY! I did not realize that it had been almost a month since I have updated this story! Time just got away from me and I have been soooo busy with my new job that it's been hard to find time to even THINK about updating. **

**RECAP Ch.6: Angela FLASHBACK to bad beating from Dave, neighbors call cops, Renzulli and JOE REAGAN respond to the call, they help her leave Dave, Dave had written a suicide note for her and was going to kill her.**

**I don't own Blue Bloods (by the way- who is excited about the season premiere on FRIDAY!) and all mistakes are mine (especially concerning police procedure). **

Chapter 7

Days passed, and then weeks; and Angela gradually got back into her routine. Dave had quit calling and leaving taunting messages.

She had thought that the Reagan brothers would give up on her case after a while, but Detective Reagan had called her a few times and so had Jamie Reagan, each wanting to know if she remembered anything new about the attack, and- in Jamie's case- to ask if she was doing alright or if she needed anything.

Angela really didn't know what to do with that. She had never really had anyone that was as concerned about her as Jamie was.

She just decided to ignore his phone calls, but for some reason, she found herself replaying his voice messages over and over again.

Jamie Reagan found himself to be just as fascinated by Angela as she was by him.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, wondering how she was doing. He couldn't resist calling to see if she was doing alright, and he hadn't given up on her case. He would look over her file, trying to see if he had missed anything.

One day, Jamie got curious and looked up her name. To his surprise, he found a previous police report.  
Angela had been attacked before. Scrolling down, Jamie stared in shock when he found out who had filed the report—Sergeant Anthony Renzulli.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie was anxious to talk to Renzulli, but his chance didn't come until the end of the day.

He caught Renzulli just as he was walking out of the locker room after shift.

"Hey Sarge, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked, catching up to him as he was walking down the hallway.

Renzulli turned and stopped. "Sure Reagan, what's on your mind?" he asked.

"A couple months ago, Vinny and I responded to a 10-31 _(crime in progress)_ at a woman's apartment and she claimed to have not known who attacked her, but…I got the feeling that she was hiding something. Anyway, I've been looking into her case, and it turns out that about five years back, she was the victim of another attack where she 'couldn't remember' who attacked her…and you were the responding officer."

The Sergeant looked at him. "What's the woman's name?" he asked, curious.

"Angela Fitzgerald" Jamie responded.

Renzulli stiffened, recognizing the name immediately. "Really…I'm sorry I don't remember the case. Want me to take a look and see if it'll jog my memory?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

Jamie studied him for a second and then responded. "Yeah, that'd be great."

As soon as Jamie disappeared into the locker room, Renzulli went over to one of the office computers and looked up Angela's case in the system.

Reading over it, Renzulli's heart sunk. He had a feeling that he knew who was behind this attack.

Renzulli quickly wrote down Angela's address and headed out, not noticing that a certain Reagan was watching his every move.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Angela was relaxing on her couch after a long day of meetings with her agent, her editor, and her publisher, when there was a knock at her door.

She wasn't expecting anyone, so she warily approached the door and looked through the peephole.

Angela's eyes widened when she saw who was standing outside her door.

She unlocked the door as quickly as she could. "Sergeant Renzulli!"

The Sergeant grinned at her. "Hello Angela."

Angela grabbed his arm and pulled him into the apartment, wrapping him in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, coming out of the hug and closing the door, locking it.

"Officer Jamie Reagan. He found out that I was the responding officer when you were attacked all those years back. Angela…was this Dave?" he asked, getting right down to business.

Angela sighed and nodded, sitting down on the couch. "Yeah it was him."

Renzulli sat down next to her. "Angela…I thought you were done with Dave! Why are you even back in the city? I remember specifically telling you to get away from here _and_ him."

Angela nodded. "I remember, and I did…but he found me. I moved to Chicago, cut all ties with friends and family- that I had left- and tried to start over. It took him a year, but he found me. A newspaper clipping was all it took. I was volunteering at a library, reading books to kids. The local newspaper did a story on the library and they got a picture of me. He tracked me down and beat me badly. I was in the hospital for _three weeks_, Tony. I had to have surgery to reconstruct part of my jaw."

"I managed to get out and moved again, this time even further away to Seattle. That time it didn't even take him six months…so I came home" she whispered.

Renzulli wiped tears off her face that she hadn't even known were there.

"He always finds me, Tony, and I'm tired of running" she said.

"Angela, why don't you let the Reagan's help you? You've already got Jamie on your side and I hear his brother Danny is the Detective on the case. David Thomas is a corrupt cop, and the Reagan's don't stand for corruption or for abusers. Their father is the commissioner! Angela, sweetheart, you gotta tell them" Renzulli said, standing up.

Angela looked at him. "Why didn't you tell Jamie when he asked about the case?"

"It's not my place to tell. That's up to you…but you know Dave won't stop until your dead. He's past getting you back. He wants to taunt you until you break, and then he's going to kill you. You know I'm right."

Angela buried her face in her hands. "I know. That's why I got the gun, and the taser, and the pepper spray."

Renzulli shook his head and couldn't help grinning. "Well, no one can say you aren't prepared, but Angela…Do you really think you can do this on your own?" he asked, all joking aside.

Angela shook her head, looking up at him. "No. I don't."

Renzulli sat down next to her again, taking her hands in his. "Then tell them the truth."

"Okay. I will. I'll tell them tomorrow."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next day, Detective Danny Reagan arrived to work to find Angela waiting for him.

"Ms. Fitzgerald" he said, surprised, walking up to her, "what can I do for you?"

Angela looked at him with dark circles under her eyes, looking like she hadn't slept at all. "I came here to tell you what really happened. Your brother's probably going to want to hear this as well."

Danny nodded and picked up the phone, calling Jamie. Jamie protested coming in at first (it was his day off), until he heard that it was Angela.

"I'm on my way" he said, before hanging up.

Danny shook his head. "Kid's got it bad" he muttered.

Jamie was there within a half hour and he walked up to Danny's desk where Angela was sitting.

Angela looked at both of them. "We're going to want to go somewhere to talk privately. The man that attacked me is a cop."

**Well? What did you think? Reviews are great *hint hint* :-)**


End file.
